The Watchmen: Kuro's Story
by KotoriRod
Summary: Kuro wasn't his real name, but that's what he was told when a mysterious man awoken him. Without no memory of his past, he walks through his life, experiencing the first of everything. YAOI and M Rated for a reason!
1. My First Family… Gone

**Note: This has a slight first POV and then a third POV kind of thing going so… you'll know which is which by the italics… :D Enjoy!**

**Another Note: BTW, my Watchmen information is a bit not up to date so if there is some differences between here and the comic/movie, please don't get all angry. Thank you!**

**Another "_another"_ Note: This is set like almost twenty years before the movie… so yeah… no more notes!**

**Chapter 1: My First Family… Gone**

_The first thing I saw was the dark sky and being surrounded by tall apartment buildings that were decaying. The feeling of cold and wet cement spread around my body, which is why I had awoken here of all places. _

_I don't remember how I got into this dark alley or… hell, I don't even know…_

_Who the hell am I?_

The boy slowly sat up from the puddle he laid in as his head felt like it held a hot boiling soup that swashed around inside it. Holding his forehead, he sat still before he decided that it was safe enough to stand on his two feet. He laid against the brick wall of one of the building for support, rubbing his tired face as he looked around, trying to understand what was going on.

He finally noticed that his attire consisted of just a pair of white sweats that were drenched in whatever he had laid in. Looking down at the puddle he had woken up in, seeing his own reflection as he stared at the Asian man staring back at him. He looked no older than thirteen. The hair was black and his eyes… he couldn't even tell. Groaning slightly as the headache returned, the sound of footsteps heading into the alley caught his attention as he turned to look at who entered.

He saw a male man who was possibly in his late twenties, early thirties. His long blonde hair was braided in one ponytail and had piercing green eyes. He wore a fedora and a black trench coat as he then held out a helping hand towards the boy. The Asian lad glanced between the man and the hand before he hesitantly took it. He was then helped out of the alley and into the bright and busy streets of the city. The smell of sex and death seemed to be hidden by the gasoline and food, but it wasn't concealed hard enough as the boy nearly gagged from the sudden scent overcoming him.

It seemed that the man had noticed this as he handed the boy a handkerchief. The Asian quickly took it and covered his mouth, smelling fresh detergent and clean air. He sighed into the cloth as he felt the man release his gentle grip on him. The Asian looked a bit frightened when the blonde haired man walked away, his braid flowing in the air, as the boy shouted, "Wait!" The man turned to look at him as he replied, "I'm sure you can handle yourself from here, _Kuro_."

The boy froze at the mention of this name, feeling a twinge in the back of his mind as the man continued to walk away. The boy called out to him, ignoring the awkward stares he was getting from the pair of hookers who were waiting for their customers. "**Is that my name?**" The man just waved at him before giving him a "thumbs up" before disappearing into the smog from the steam of the sewers. Whispering the name to himself, Kuro turned to the hookers who suddenly looked at him dreamingly as the African woman said, "Well, aren't you a hot piece of Jap?"

Kuro looked at her with a confused look as he just walked past them, the opposite direction of the man as he just wondered the dark streets, ignoring the woman who tried to proposition him. However, he continued to refuse, unsure if he would like this so called "good time" she kept saying she would give him. He didn't know anything as he just walked faster. Thankfully, the woman gave up as she flipped him off behind him, cursing him off as her friend joined in calling him a fucker. He didn't even know what that even meant as he continued to walk the streets, only noticing that he was shivering from the cold.

Looking around, he soon reached some newsstand that had numerous newspapers and magazines. The owner was a large man who turned to see that he was staring down at one of the newspapers. Kuro knew that he was probably a nuisance to the man's eyes as he heard him ask, "You gonna buy that?" Kuro only glanced up at him before returning his gaze back down at the newspaper. It seemed to belong to a "The New Frontiersmen" as he read the date very carefully.

_May 12, 1964_

He was brought out of his trance state when a hand grabbed one of the newspapers. Kuro looked up to see a male with red hair, looking like he was in his mid-twenties. He dressed a little similar to all the other males he saw when he walked over her, except he held an odd sign that said _The End is Nigh_. He saw the red haired man look at him, showing a lot of freckles colored his face. It was just a short stare as he then paid for the newspaper and walked away with both paper and sign in hand.

"Are you gonna buy something or just gonna stand there, Jap?" snapped the newsstand owner. Kuro just shook his head as he decided to cross the street and continue walking. The cold air kept blowing against his naked form as he soon realized that he was bare footed. He soon entered an alley where he saw a bunch of old men in tattered attire staring at him in shock. "Whoa, kid," spoke the man with the large beard. It was unkempt to match his whole attire of being poor as Kuro stared at him with a curious look. The man motioned to one of his friends as Kuro watched another elderly man come towards him with a large and ripped up trench coat. The elderly man placed it around him as Kuro stared at it with a slight fascination.

Looking at the retreating old man, Kuro spoke, "Thank you." He bowed unconsciously as the first one to speak just waved and said, "It's nothing, kid. Just had a spare and can't have a person so young like you to go walkin' around looking more helpless than us." The man cackled as did his friends before he gagged and cough, causing him to stop laughing. Kuro looked at him worriedly as he suddenly heard the sounds of something wailing as the flashing colors of red and blue passed by them.

Curiosity got the best of him as he ran out of the alley, seeing a vehicle that had a black hood and trunk and the rest was white. The lights came from on top of the vehicle, the lights flashing as it stopped a little far off near another apartment building. He joined the growing crowd of onlookers as he was suddenly pushed aside rather rudely by a man dressed quite similar to the one who he had first seen when he awoken, only this man wore a strange mask with moving blots. He watched as the man only gave him notice for a split second before walking away.

**Six Months later…**

_November 24th, 1964_

_Kuro… That is my name… That is who I go by…_

_It's the only thing that seems to fit me… _

_Bill says that the way I say it, I should as well have been named "Crow"… Like the black bird seen scavenging in the park that I run around in…_

_The only other place that feels like home to me other than with the bums and World War I rejects that the kids have come to call them… The names that I learned that they go by…_

_But I don't use those names… I use the names they have introduced themselves to me when I first met them… The first and only kind people I have met since I was awoken…_

_I still haven't gotten any more than my name…_

_But I do hope that I can at least learn where I've come from… For I only know that I have been associated with a population that has been discriminated for being related to the ones that attacked this country…_

"Yo, Kuro!"

The Asian boy looked up as he pocketed the journal that was the first thing he stole. He saw Bill and Jim come walking into the large alley that was filled with the homeless, holding wrapped bread. "Got a little Thanksgiving present for ya!" said Jim as he tossed the plastic wrapped bread to Kuro who quickly caught it with his hands that wore leather fingerless gloves so it wouldn't hit the ground. He saw the food seemed slightly decayed which he didn't mind. He saw this as food since it was the only kind he had ever seen.

As he eagerly took the plastic off the bread and began to eat, he was joined by the two elderly men as Bill scuffed with the Asian's black short hair. "You sure have become enthusiastic since we first met, right Jimmy?" said Bill as Jimmy replied. "Well, he is still a kid, Bill. Wait until he reaches puberty." The two men laughed aloud as Bill smacked the back of Kuro's back, causing the boy to cough up the bread pieces he hadn't swallowed down. The old man spouted an apology, but Kuro just waved it off as he continued eating.

While he did, he noticed a young girl with a one legged teddy bear in her hand as she sat alone in the far corner near one of the fire barrels. Seeing the scared and loneliness in the child's eyes, he eagerly stood from his seat and walked to the girl. He knew that the child was slightly scared by his sudden appearance until he handed the bread to the girl and said, "Eat up." It became more obvious that the child didn't know complete charity, which was what he had heard a place called church had called it, so he split the bread in half and gave her the bigger piece. It took a couple of minutes before she eagerly took the bread and began gobbled it down like it was her last meal that she would eat in her entire life.

Kuro watched in fascination as how the child consumed it so quickly. He then noticed when the girl was finished that she was eyeing at his piece which he hadn't taken a bite from since the splitting. He eagerly departed with it to her as she finished it just the same way. As she ate, Kuro had introduced himself to her. "I'm called Kuro. What's yours?" The girl looked at him as she wiped the bread crumbs from her face as she stammered, "I-I-I-I'm He-he-he-Helen." The Asian smiled as he then noticed that the girl looked shyly down at her tattered teddy bear.

_After that meeting, Helen had become another friend of mine. She had made sure that I pronounced her name correctly since she told me that her stammering wasn't part of her name…_

_Bill and Jim seemed slightly annoyed that she joined our little part of the alley with all the other homeless, but it seemed to grown to like the girl… I know I have…_

_She soon began to consider me as an older brother, which was something like some kind of bond between a younger and older person I guess… _

_Thankfully, these three were teaching me as many things as they had knowledge of… This was really nice… I guess that's why this time of the year was called Thanksgiving…_

**Three Months later…**

_February 7th, 1965_

_It's been nearly nine months since I was "born", which was what Helen had come to call it. I really don't get her idea of me being born. From what I heard, wasn't I supposed to be some kind of small child? Bill and Jim didn't seem to want to go into detail about how this is possible for babies to be born since Helen never leaves my side._

_Ever since we met, she always takes me to that newsstand near where I had awoken; always reading just what is in front of the pages. _

_I only then realize that she couldn't read the words, yet I was only just "born" many months ago… I never understood why I was able to read and write like this since I was "born". I'm still not sure if "Kuro" is my real name… But Helen said if that is what people call you by, then it is your name…_

"Come on, Kuro!" shouted Helen as he then placed back the journal in his trench coat, seeing the girl pointing at the man with the sign. He remembered seeing this man when he had first awoken, but he never really understood the words that were written on the sign. Helen suddenly began pulling on the red haired man's coat and asked, "What does 'nigh' mean?" The man just stared down at her with a blank stare, not giving her an answer. Kuro felt slightly protective as he wasn't sure what this man was like since all he did most of the time was stand near this newsstand with his sign.

Well, that was mostly because they only left the alley of their home once a week to go here.

Helen walked over to Kuro and dragged him towards the man. He smiled cheerily at the blank stare the man was giving him as Helen pulled out his trench coat, pointing at the sign and asked, "What does it mean, Kuro?" The Asian shrugged at this and said, "I don't know what it means, Helen. Now come on…" He gently pulled the girl away and said, "It's Jim's… birthday, you call it?" Helen suddenly looked up at him and said, "Oh no! I almost forgot!" She quickly took the lead as she dragged Kuro through the nearby streets of the city, urgently looking for a present.

_It didn't take long to find one that was thrown away and at least usable. When we brought it to Bill, he said that it was a smoking pipe that was used by British people, whoever those were. It made Jim happy that we remembered his "birthday"._

_Helen began to plan my "birthday", which was coming up in a couple of months. I was just happy that the girl was at least cheerful and smiling, a big transformation from the child I had shared bread with the first time during my first Thanksgiving. It's great to live like this… I wouldn't have it any other way…_

**Three Months later…**

_May 12, 1965_

_Helen had specifically told me to sit near the newsstand until the sun falls. I'm not sure what she has planned but it might turn out well since she was rather excited about whatever she had been doing when I returned home from my wandering around the park. Bill and Jim were in on it too. I just know it!_

_This is the first time I have felt this excited, that's what Helen had called it when someone is waiting for something that makes them happy. _

"You sure are smiling brightly, kid."

Kuro looked up as he slammed the journal closed, seeing Bernard leaning against his newsstand. Kuro smiled as he replied, "Helen said that today is supposed to be a great day for me and told me to hang out here until the sun falls." Bernard looked slightly confused for a second before he figured out what the boy meant. The elderly man chuckled and said, "Well, you are a really good kid, for a Jap." This caused the boy to tilt his head in confusion.

It has been nearly a year since he had awoken and he had kept hearing this phrase since then, mostly referred towards him whenever he walked the streets outside of the alley home. He then stood up and looked curiously before asking, "What does this word 'Jap' mean?" Bernard gawked at him in shock as he replied, "You sure are dense in the head, kid." Kuro's face didn't show any joking matter or that he was just acting stupid. Bernard let out a sigh as he said, "It is kinda short for 'Japanese', a group of some Asians who bombed Pearl Harbor a few decades back."

This just made Kuro even more confused as Bernard waved it off and promised not to call him that anymore. The Asian just shrugged as he noticed the sun was now disappearing behind the tall buildings of the city that he had come to know as New York. Placing his journal in his trench coat, he turned to Bernard and said, "See ya lata', Bernard!" He had learned that phrase from some group of gang kids that had ran by the area a few weeks ago. Kuro ran quickly back to the alley home, nearly bumping into a few people which included the man with the sign.

Quickly spouting out an apology, he quickly headed towards the direction of the alley. However, his way was blocked by a rather large group of people. As he tried to push past them, he was just close the edge when he was stopped by the police men, who Bill had told him never to get on the bad side of. "Hey, kid. No going past this line," he said, but all sounds became mute when Kuro looked upon what they were keeping people from seeing.

_I saw them… being rolled out in body bags. Lights were flashing from these weird square boxes all these people were holding. _

_I saw all those people I had come to known as my friends… my family… they were being rolled out as he saw that one of the carts had a small hand hanging out from under the white sheet, holding a bloodied up and already tattered teddy bear. _

_I tried to push past the uniformed men, screaming that they were my family… that the dead girl was my sister…_

_That's what she had told me to call her… my sister…_

_They wouldn't let me get near there. They pushed me back against the crowd, shouting to go crawl back into whatever hole I came from. They used that name that Bernard promised to stop calling me…_

Kuro stopped writing as he sat alone in the dark alley, where it used to be filled with the homeless.

Even though they were called the homeless, this was their home. This was their small getaway from all the darkness that pushed them to here. This was where he had found his family… and they are now dead… He hugged the journal close to him, feeling cold tears falling down his face. His body shook as he tried to breath. The only warmth he had as from the barrel he had filled with flames. Looking up, he saw nothing in the dark alley, only emptiness.

Pulling on his trench coat closer to himself, he closed his eyes as he cuddled close to the warm barrel. The fire crackling had lulled him to sleep. He didn't see a man in a trench coat with long braided blonde hair enter the alley, nor did he feel the warm blanket placed upon him before the man walked away, disappearing from his life once again.

**To Be Continued**


	2. My First True Friend… Saved or Saving Me

**Note: So I'm continuously posting this as I finish each chapter. Just a little side project I'm doing while doing my other fan fictions. :3**

**Chapter 2: My First True Friend… Saved (or more like Saving Me)**

_June 12__th__, 1965_

_More than a month since I was left alone as I walked through this dirty streets. I barely know what anything is as those weird women keep propositioning me for a good time. Even the men are saying they'll pay me if I could give them the time. I just ignore them._

"Hey, Jap kid!"

He was pulled away from his writing when he was violently pulled up by a burly man, looking like he was in his late thirties. Kuro just stared blankly at him as he noticed that the burly man wasn't alone. He had two other people with him, looking kind of like… lackeys which he learned from watching a cartoon show on one of the boxes at a store. He shrugged off the grip, but it returned as the man said, "You look a little rather nice for a Jap, so much like a chick one."

He smelled the stench of something decaying and god awful coming from the man's mouth, a smell he had come to learn was the stench of alcohol. It was the drink Jim would have on special nights when he was going to have a free time with one of the weird women. "Let go of me," Kuro calmly stated. He didn't care where this man was trying to go at. However, he suddenly felt uncomfortable when he felt an odd caress of the burly man's hand on his neck.

Out of instinct, he punched the man in the face, sending him into his lackeys and out on the street. They were almost run over by an really nice looking car. Kuro didn't know what he was feeling now as he began to run down the alley and through the dark places of the buildings. He didn't need to turn around when he heard running footsteps behind him. It was obvious he made the person mad and they were going to beat him up, just like Bill had warned him about the police.

As he turned to another corner, he found his path blocked by a wired fence. Out of breath, he turned to try take the other direction, only to see his way blocked by the two lackeys. One of them seemed to do something to their knuckles, hearing a popping sound which sounded a bit sickening to Kuro's ears. The other man just rolled his arm as he said, "Boss man said we can have our fun first before he gets here. He wants ya loosened up before he gets to ya."

Not wanting to know what these men meant, Kuro got ready to fight as he lifted his hands up into fists, taking a fighting stance he had learned from watching the box. He had seen an Asian using some weird fast moves, but he couldn't hear the audio of all the punching since it was played from a box that was silent. Just as the two men were about to attack Kuro, a figure suddenly appeared and landed right on top of their heads, crushing them into the cement. There was no cracking noise so Kuro was sure that they were alive. Looking up, he saw a woman figure standing before him in strange attire that was obviously not casual wear. Her brown hair was in a long ponytail as she turned, showing a young face with a beauty mark on the right side just below the outer corner of her eye.

"You okay?" she asked, ignoring the groaning of pain from the two incapacitated men. Kuro just nodded his head as he stepped forward, his trench coat flowing behind him as he asked, "What are you wearing?" The girl looked at herself as she smiled and said, "Oh this? It's really nothing special." The Asian boy didn't really believe it as she stepped off the men and started walking around him. He felt quite uncomfortable by the staring as he then quickly asked, "Uh… what… are you doing?"

"You want to come back to my place?" she blurted out, causing Kuro to flinch in shock.

_I didn't know what to do but before anything went through my mind, the girl just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the alleys and towards some sort of long one and was nice. It apparently was the one that almost ran over the three men who tried to beat me up. The car's insides were also very expensive looking as she said to take us back home. _

_I didn't know what this girl was doing so I just followed. I had planned to just head back to my own home, but it seemed she had other plans. Once we headed to her home, I was introduced to a rather nice looking woman who claimed to be forty-five years old. I found it a bit hard to believe, but I guess the grey streak in her hair gave it a bit away._

_They were nice to me as the girl kept on talking about being a superhero like her mother, even though she wished to do other things. I guess it was a slight bad idea to ask what a superhero was. I had the gist of it but I was always questioning, wanting to learn more. Her mother suddenly and eagerly explained and talked about how she was part of a group of heroes many years ago._

_I was slightly intrigued as the girl that I've come to learn her name was Laurie had decided to let me stay with her and her mother in the extravagant house._

Kuro sat on the large couch as he stared at the box… no wait… it was called a television. He watched all the channels, looking through them with intrigue as he was suddenly joined by Laurie's mother, Sally. He turned to stare at her as she was doing to same towards him. He blinked for a bit before asking, "Is there something on my face?" Sally just shook her head as she said, "You remind me of a fellow of mine back in the Minutemen."

_She started to talk about all the times with her fellow heroes, as if she missed those days._

_I listened; wanting to learn everything there is about these people that say that I'm their new family._

_It rather happened to quickly in my view, but I wasn't complaining. It was nice to have someone to talk to and it wasn't as comfy as sitting in the alley, but it was warmer than any feeling I had since that day when I lost my first family._

**Three Months later…**

_September 27__th__, 1965_

Kuro stood on top of the rooftops as he waited for Laurie to return from one of her fighting crime practice. He looked down into the alley, seeing her easily take down a group of men with strange sense of hairstyle as it reminded him slightly of those foreign movies that depicted of the old times.

He didn't feel the cold air from above as his new attire, given by Sally, was keeping him warm.

He wore a leather long sleeved jacket with two buckles on the upper arms and a zipper on the cuffs of it. Underneath was a white tan top and a chain necklace, holding nothing. His pants were leather as well, a pair of belts on his upper right leg as he wore black army boots underneath. His gloves were black with scuffs of red on it and the knuckles were embedded with round metal.

Earler, Laurie had commented that he looked much like a biker or some hot reject. He wasn't sure why she was blushing while saying that, but he ignored it as he returned his attention back down to the fight below. It was at that moment he froze.

Laurie was about to get jumped from behind as two of those weird hair cut men were going unnoticed.

_I didn't know how I did or how I even survived the fall from that height. I guess I used those two men as leverage as I saw the two unconscious below my feet; the same way when Laurie first met and saved me._

_Everything just seemed easy after that as I helped Laurie take down all those… Knot Tops is what Laurie had told me they were called. It felt… well, it was fun taking them down. Laurie told me that I seemed rather athletic for someone who looked as frail as I was. I didn't know what that mean until she said that I fight well for someone who looks weak._

_I smiled at that._

_When we had returned back to… our home, Laurie told her mother about this and the woman seemed really happy that I was starting to do this. I didn't know I even started anything as she then suggested that I take up a mask of some sort. _

_I shook my head at that._

_I have seen from the pictures that were assorted on the walls. I found them… stupid looking._

_The next day, I saw a rather odd looking helmet on the side table near my bed. Laurie had told me that it was what motorcyclist used to protect them while riding their bikes. It had a glass cover that was dark so you really couldn't see who it was under the helmet, indicating that this was to be my "mask" by Sally._

_That's when Laurie decided to have me take the name of "Crow". _

_I guess one reason why she said that should be my hero names was because the fact that a crow would always be flying nearby. I never really noticed it, nor did I care. All I wanted was to earn my… due, I think it's called… whatever it was, I just want to earn it so I wouldn't feel like a… parasite in their home…_

_Each night after that one was always an exercise and practice, that's what I had called it since Laurie said that this wasn't supposed to be fun._

_I never did find it fun for beating up people, but if we ever caught one trying to hurt another… I just waited for her to make the first move before I chose to follow._

_October 5__th__, 1965_

Kuro sat at one of the rooftops, staring at the city lights of the tallest buildings he had seen. He had splitted away from Laurie, wishing some time to think as so much has happened to him in just a short period of time. It had been more than a year since he was "born" and he had just started doing all these things. Thankfully, Laurie had just started as well, but the girl had a good six month start on him.

A cry echoed in the night, causing him to run towards the source without thinking. He soon looked down an alley, seeing down below that a dark figure was looming over a smaller one… way smaller.

The girl's voice was muffled by the man's hand as he tried to strip the child of her clothing.

Crow easily jumped down, using the fire escapes on the sides of the buildings as he landed just a few feet more down in the alley from the two. The man stopped his hands as he still kept a tight grip on the little girl's neck. "What the hell? Go to a biker bar, asshole!" the man shouted as he was about to resume his advances on the child. Crow saw the fear and cries for help in the girl's eyes as he stalked toward them, picking up a metal pipe as he used it to swing upwards, breaking the man's hold from the girl as he held his broken arm.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted as he grip his arm. He then charged at Crow, but the helmet-wearing hero swung the pipe again at the man's leg, tripping him and causing him to sprawl on the floor. Crow didn't want to waste his time here for long as he turned to the frightened girl, seeing her holding to herself.

She looked the same age as Helen was, no more than seven years old. She had dark colored skin and had scrunch pigtails. Kneeling to the girl, Crow asked, "Are you alright?" The girl nodded her head as she looked over his shoulder, shouting, "Look out!" Crow turned around just in time to catch the man's hand that was holding a knife. The blade nearly touched the glass as Crow saw it just slightly tapping it.

In an instant, Crow pushed the man off and saw him stumble a bit with the knife in hand. Crow and the girl looked away in time before the man fell on his own weapon, yelping before his body went limp on the ground. He didn't need to know what happened as he carried the girl in his arms as he asked, "Do you know where your home is?" The girl shook her head as he sighed, walking into the busy street as he passed by a couple trying to shield themselves from the rain. He took off his leather jacket and placed it over the girl's body, keeping from getting wet.

_It took a long while before the girl soon recognize the street she lived at. She smiled happily as she jumped from my arms and headed to the front door. She knocked on it enthusiastically as the door opened, revealing a couple who quickly became overjoyed by the sight of the young girl. They turned to look at me as the woman went and hugged me while the man patted my shoulder, telling that I was a good man for bringing their daughter home._

_The girl apparently had been missing for nearly a week and the authorities were too busy with other things to go looking for her._

The young girl eagerly took off the leather jacket he had covered her with from the rain, saying a quick thank you in the child voice before heading inside with her parents. Crow smiled behind his helmet as he placed his jacket back on, the warmth of the child still in it as it kept him from shivering from the rain. As he turned to head back towards the meeting place, he stopped when he noticed a figure standing down in the street and staring at him, in a way.

The man was the trench-coat and blonde-braided-haired figure from a year ago when he had first awoken. He was the first person he had encountered and acknowledges his presence as the man spoke in a raspy tone, "Nice job in bringing that kid back." Crow narrowed his eyes at the man, unsure if he should trust him. Before he could even reply back, the man whistled into the raining sky as the sound of cawing echoed through the street. Crow looked up to see a black bird fly down and on to the blonde-haired man's shoulder. It looked at him with curious eyes as it immediately flew to him.

Out of instinct, Crow lifted his left arm to let the bird perch on it as the crow cawed happily to him. Oddly enough, Kuro smiled at the bird behind his helmet. "That's my late birthday present for you, Kuro," said the blonde man. Looking at him curiously in the rain, the man bowed rather elegantly in his trench coat as he said, "Happy fourteenth birthday, _Kuro_." The Asian boy looked shocked as the man just tipped his hat and disappeared once again into the night.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Our First Meeting… Sort of Funny

**Note: After watching the movie, it was really confusing on the dates so we're just going by from what we have read through comics, movies, and online (Wikia is evil!)**

**Chapter 3: Our First Meeting… Sort of Funny**

_April 14__th__, 1966_

Kuro was reading a book he found in the small study room when Laurie suddenly bursted in there, causing the boy to nearly fall off the couch in shock. "Kuro! Kuro! Please tell her no," she pleaded as she sat on the couch, nearly placing her butt on his feet. He quickly curled himself as he turned to see Sally enter afterwards and said, "Oh no! You are not going to have him choose for you. He's going to, anyways."

"Choose what?" Kuro asked with obvious confusion on what the two were talking about.

_That was then Ms. Juspeczyk told me about this sort of gathering of heroes, like some team up if one could call it. It seemed similar to those team ups I had seen in some of the comic books that Bernard had in his stall that I would take a quick look through before heading off. I knew Laurie didn't want to go since she didn't really like the idea of being a super hero. She had only tolerated it so far because I was there to come out with her._

_April 15__th__, 1966_

_I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad idea to leave the next afternoon to go to this hero meeting. I was practically dragged to the limousine and stayed in the car until we entered the wooded area the invitation had said to come to…_

It took an hour until they reached a large mansion in the middle of the woods. There was a large house that was at the end of the road as Kuro and Laurie noticed that some large oval orb of metal was placed in one of the large spaces near the front of the house. It had just shut off as a door compartment opened and let out two people. The first was a man who was called Night Owl, according to Laurie, who turned to look at the two teenagers and smiled. He looked like he had that Boy Scout appearance underneath the armor and cape and the mask that resembled the head of an owl.

The other occupant that walked out was the masked man that Kuro had first seen almost two years ago. He wore what he had worn that night: the fedora, a trench coat, dark colored trousers, and a mask that seemed to morph as he stared at the two. Kuro was glad that his helmet covered his face from being seen as he didn't want to have this guy saying that he knew his secret identity.

The masked man, Rorschach was his name, muttered something to Night Owl who just chuckled and spoke something reassuring as the two headed towards them. Kuro didn't notice Laurie had already got out of the car and looked at him with an tired stare. Sighing underneath his helmet, he got out and adjusted his gloves as he followed the girl inside, both trying to look composed and not so awe struck by the other heroes.

As they entered the house, Kuro noticed that two other heroes had already been waiting there. One looked really buff for a man his age and had some sort of shoulder pads that obviously showed that he was an American. His armor was black as he wore an eye mask to conceal his identity. The other male was a blonde haired man wearing the same kind of eye mask; only he looked more appealing compared to everyone in the room. Feeling a tug on his leather jacket, Kuro turned to Laurie as she whispered, "Make sure to call me by my hero name."

Crow nodded his head as he heard a cawing from outside. Turning, he saw Karasu, the bird that he had received as a gift from the man from a few months ago, fly in and perch itself onto his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa!" snapped the man with the cigar, the one who was called the Comedian. "You better make sure that bird doesn't crap anywhere in this room or your ass is mine. I don't need to smell any bird shit while I'm here."

Crow and Karasu seemed to share a glance to each other as Crow asked, "Why would my ass belong to you if I did? Is it even possible to detach one's behind from them and give it to another?" He noticed Laurie was trying to hold back a laugh as did Night Owl. Crow didn't know what was so funny as he wasn't sure what the Comedian had meant from those words. The buff man relaxed in his chair, giving him a better and clear warning before the blonde hero spoke, "We'll be starting shortly. We are waiting for one more."

Crow turned to look as there was some map of the United States propped on some stand with all assorted colored pins and names on it. He didn't get a chance to read any as a bright blue light began to grow behind them. He looked behind him as he saw a blue and glowing skinned man appear out of thin air along with a female in formal attire. He seemed to whisper something to woman as she let out a small laugh.

Ozymandias seemed to speak when suddenly the Comedian blurted out that this was all bullshit. As he watched the exchange between the two, it was quite obvious to Crow that they didn't really like each other and would have probably destroyed the house if no one came in time for the meeting. Night Owl quickly interjected, "How about we all agree on no drinking at meetings?"

The Comedian just laughed at this as Night Owl tried to reason with him by showing that he and Rorschach had worked together and they were doing better than they did alone. Not knowing if he should or not, he quickly added to this, "Me and… Silk Spectre have done the same." He glanced at Laurie, seeing that her attention was more on the blue glowing man as he nudged her. She glared at him, mouthing a word of pain as she rubbed the side of her arm. Tilting his head to indicate that they were trying to make a point, she returned to her attention as Rorschach said, "All this looks like a publicity stunt. Not in it for the ink."

Crow didn't know what that meant, but was stopped from asking when Laurie had nudged him hard in the side. He wasn't really sure that it was to keep from talking or payback for the earlier hit. He heard Ozymandias say, "We can do so much more. We can save this world… with the right leadership."

The Comedian obviously didn't like this idea that the other was implying as he stood up, speaking his own words. Crow didn't seem to care how this was going. Once the Comedian asked them if any that they did matters, Crow suddenly remembered the little girl he saved a few months ago.

The smile on her face when she saw her parents…

The crying thank you he received…

He was about to voice out his anger towards him when Rorschach beat him to the punch, saying, "Justice matters!" Night Owl had stopped him from taking a step further, holding him back with just his hand on the masked man's shoulder. The buff man just scoffed as he looked all of them and said, "Justice is coming to all of us, no matter what the fuck we do. You know, mankind's been trying to kill each other off since the beginning of time. Now, we finally have the power to finish the job. Ain't nothing gonna matter once those nukes start flying; we'll all be dust."

Crow heard a clink as he stared at what the Comedian had just done; he had set the map in a flame with his lighter. Upon closing it, he closed it as he then added, "And Ozymandias here will be the smartest man on the cinder." With that he let out a small laugh as he walked away. It was obvious that the blonde man was mad by this. However, Crow didn't seem to notice it as his mind was more wondering about the last statement he had just said.

The Silk Spectre II seemed rather pleased by the Comedian's talk. She turned to look at Crow, seeing him his shoulders slightly from something as she began to slightly worry.

The helmet-wearing hero suddenly busted into a fit of laughs as he shouted, "**Oh man! I get what he means! AHAHAHAHAHA!**" He fell to his knees as he continued laughing. Laurie looked down at her friend with slight worry as she saw everyone was staring at him with confusion. She scratched the back of her head and said, "I guess he found the Comedian funny."

_A few minutes later, Night Owl had suggested they take a group photo like the previous group of heroes had done. I didn't much get why he had asked or why everyone seemed to agree to it as we all stood in a line in front of a banner that said:_

_Watchmen  
1966_

_I was placed between Laurie and the Comedian, seeing some smoke from the cigar that he was smoking. Doctor Manhattan was in the middle as Ozymandias, Night Owl, and Rorschach stood on his left. Karasu flew to my shoulder, much to the Comedian's dislike since he had to take a few steps back from swallowing my pet's feathers. It didn't take long for the camera to flash and the light was dimmed due to the visor of my helmet. _

After getting to know the other heroes, they all agreed to meet again in the next week to start their patrolling in teams. That was when everyone decided to leave. As he bid farewell to the man known as Doctor Manhattan and his wife, Crow watched them disappear again in a flash of light. He headed toward the front door where he saw Laurie and the Comedian talking to one another. The girl seemed comfortable with the man's presence, but their talk was interrupted when Crow saw Sally stalk towards them.

Sensing that it was time to go, he quickly walked past the two and entered the car with Laurie, seeing the girl looking rather sad. But before he could console with her, Sally entered the car and ordered the driver to leave. The ride back was long, but it was obvious that Laurie talking to the Comedian angered Sally as he was then told to go patrol the city. He knew not to deal with the woman when she was mad as he left the place. Karasu joined him in the roof top as he walked from each roof top.

"That was some kind of meeting today, right Karasu?" he asked the bird. The crow cawed at him as he then opened the journal he had since he first stolen it. Opening it, he placed his pencil to it as he began to write.

_It actually turned out to be a fun time since I had actually had a really good laugh. I think I went on that man, Ozymandias I think he was called… I think I'm on his bad side for laughing at the joke the Comedian said. I kind of understood why he had that name. He actually made sense with what he said, but it didn't seem to lessen some of other's hopes on coming together to save this city._

_I guess next week is when we are going to meet these heroes again… I just hope I don't get on anyone's bad side… I think I'm on two of them already._

_April 24__th__, 1966_

They all stood on top of a single roof top as Doctor Manhattan poofed in front of them. Crow sat on top of the door that would let them enter the six-story tall apartment. Karasu was perched on his head as it cawed at the glowing man. Silk Spectre II smiled rather happily from the sight of the glowing man as Crow had a worried look beneath his helmet.

It was then discussed that everyone goes into groups of two, except for the Comedian who didn't seem to want a partner at this time. Crow was just about to jump from where he sat and join Silk Spectre when he heard Night Owl say, "Crow, you and Ozymandias should take over the south area of the city for tonight." Crow nearly fell forward from hearing this as he glanced over to the man he was paired with, seeing the smartest man alive nod in agreement as the Night Owl continued.

Crow glared at the Night Owl as his fist clenched. He didn't feel his pet bird push him forward and off the door, causing him to fall face forward into the rooftop. He heard Laurie stifle a giggle while Night Owl also tried to hold in a laugh. It hurt his neck because his helmet. Quickly standing up and adjusting his leather jacket, he pointed his leather gloved finger at the Silk Spectre as he said, "Quit it with that face…"

She waved it off and said, "Have a good time patrolling, Crow!" With that, she and Doctor Manhattan teleported to the east side of the city. The Comedian had already headed off to the west as Rorschach and Night Owl went into the Owlship to the north. Crow let out a silent sigh in his helmet as he turned to Ozymandias who said, "Let's go, shall we?"

It took a little while until they reached the south side of New York.

**Note: I've never been to New York. I'm planning to when I get the money and time to do so, along with other places so I can get the feel of those places when I write about them… it is really hard finding a job these days… -.-**

Crow stared over the edge, seeing the street lights and some more whores and pimps standing on the side. He really began to think that this city was filled with them in the night time, making him happy that he took to the roofs to travel from place to place. Ozymandias had joined him at looking over the edge as well, which made Crow slightly frightened by the man's presence.

During the whole week they were waiting for this, Laurie and Crow decided to gather all the known information about these heroes. He didn't bother to do most of it as he was more focused on training his body, not wishing to look like a "twig" some of the people had said about skinny men. He had gained some tone to his muscle, but he still looked a bit frail if he ever took off his leather clothing. Laurie had told him that this man was indeed the smartest man in the world, but he never listened to why nor did he really care. He was more frightened by the fact that he might kick his ass for laughing at the Comedian's joke about him being on fire.

He heard the man speak, causing him to slightly jump in surprise. Out of instinct, he shielded himself, slightly frightened by what he might do. When nothing happened, he slowly lowered his arms to see the blonde looked at him with a questionable look behind his eye mask. Crow was lucky that the helmet covered his face since he felt heat rise as he sputtered, "S-sorry… just a minor reflex of mine."

That was an obvious lie…

Ozymandias shook his head and said, "Are you wondering if I'm mad at you for laughing at the ridiculous joke the Comedian had said about me last week?"

Crow shoved his hands in his leather jacket pockets, looking down as he nodded his head. The helmet covered the shamed look in his eyes as he stood straight, about to let out an apology. He was stopped by a raised hand as Ozymandias said while smiling, "It wasn't a big deal, really. It seems it has been bothering you since then." Crow nodded his head at this as he said, "I'm not sure why it was funny, even now. So I guess it was rather rude of my in the first place."

"You're just a child, so it made sense you would find people like that humorous," replied the blonde hero. For some odd reason, Crow felt a bit… angered. However, he just glared at him behind his helmet, not wanting to voice out his annoyance. Turning away, he said, "Let's just go and find some group of idiots who are causing trouble."

As if on cue, the sound of store alarm echoed through the streets. Once they reached the source, Crow looked down at it with a slight displeased look; it was a bunch of robbers trying to raid a jewelry store… how typical. He ignored hearing what Ozymandias was saying, possible some sort of plan of action, as he jumped down and landed right in front of the entrance of the store. The robbers turned to look at him, his stance showing that he was acting intimidating.

One of the younger ones, the one that Crow assumed was doing his first robbery, seemed to be shaking in fear from his presence as the helmet wearing turned to his right. He broke a piece from the metal fence that was supposed to keep people out from breaking into the store. It was as long as his arm, a good three feet length. He pointed it at the one who was in the middle, sensing that this one was the leader.

"I'm going to knock you out like there is no tomorrow, boys" he taunted, using a quote he had heard when he had walked to pick up Laurie from her school. One of the nearest ones charged at him, holding a bat as he swung it down. Crow quickly ducked down and swung the metal in his hand, catching the back of the man's legs as he tripped him. As the man fell, Crow quickly grabbed the bat as he then stood quickly with both bat and metal in hand.

Feeling a presence standing beside him and the look of growing fear in their eyes, Crow was about to hand him the bat he had just acquired, but Ozymandias just gently pushed it away. "I can handle without that."

_And he didn't lie about that. He took out most of the robbers before I or either of them could even see it coming. I had only taken out another when the last of them knocked out as Ozymandias fixed his glove. He then motioned for us to leave as the sounds of sirens were coming closer. _

_We watched from above as the police men arrested the nearly unconscious robbers. It went slow after that as after a couple of hours, we headed back to the meeting place to call it a night. However, the trip back didn't go uneventful._

As we ran across the rooftops that were close together, Crow turned in time to a blue light sustaining close by. As they ran by it, Crow looked completely shocked as he nearly missed the next roof top. His boot slipped as he fell back down into the alley, barely catching the edge with his left hand. Pulling himself up, he saw Ozymandias helping him get up the rest of the way as he asked, "What happened?" Crow let out a relieved sigh as he turned to look at the source of the light, seeing that it was Doctor Manhattan…

…and he was making out with Laurie!

Ozymandias turned to see this as he didn't seem to be that surprised while Crow was ready to shout at Laurie for doing such a thing with a man who was almost twice his age. He didn't get the chance as he got dragged off by Ozymandias as they saw the Owlship fly over head to meet them at the rooftop.

_The rest of the night finally was uneventful as everyone agreed to do this again the next week. I am mostly worried about this sudden affection between Laurie and Doctor Manhattan. From what I remember, there was some woman that was with the glowing man when I first met him. I'm worried this might be a bit disastrous for him if it ever came out._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. On my Own Again… Not Really…

**Chapter 4: On my Own Again… Not Really…**

_February 2__nd__, 1970_

"Am I late?" shouted Kuro as he busted through the front door, seeing Sally talking with Laurie. There were other voices coming from the living room as Sally smiled at the Asian teenager. "Ah, Kuro! Did you get it?" The boy nodded as he revealed a pink box that was held in his arms and opened it, revealing a cake with the words "Happy 19th Birthday, SSII". Laurie looked up at him with a slight amused face as Kuro looked away embarrassed. "The cake guy didn't understand me, and I was in a hurry."

Laurie just smiled at him and hugged him, saying her thanks as she led him to the living room. Inside, there was Doctor Manhattan, Dan Driedberg, and Adrian Viedt. He was quite surprised when they had decided to give each other's secret identities just a few months ago. Dan was obviously laughing at the fact that Kuro just used the same name, only a different spelling for his alter ego.

Everyone was wearing casual, except for Jon who had only his little black brief to cover himself. It didn't bother anyone much as Kuro placed the cake on the table in the middle of the room. Dan obviously saw the words on the cake first as he tried to stifle a laugh. The Asian glared at him as he said, "I hope you got her something good because then I would be laughing at you in a couple of seconds." Kuro was ready to smirk when his face faltered as Dan pulled out a small rectangular box and handed it to Laurie. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace with a blue sapphire. As the girl was admiring it, Dan gave Kuro a smirk as the Asian pouted and folded his arms, looking much like a child.

"At least I got the cake!" Kuro whined, feeling slightly small as Laurie just hugged and patted his head to make him feel better.

It was now night time in the city as Laurie and Kuro were sitting on the roof top, both in their hero outfits and staring at the partially starry sky. Laurie sighed as Kuro had his knees up to his chest, looking rather sad. The long haired girl sighed as she said, "I'm sorry you had to find out in such short notice." Kuro just lifted his head up, his eyes clearly showing that he was depressed as he said, "I don't get why you didn't tell me in the beginning, Laurie."

The woman sighed as she looked at Kuro and said, "I kinda guessed you would have disapproved, just like Mother." Kuro just shook his head as he replied, "I wouldn't have. I might have shown some anger, but I would have at least been happy to be in on it." He sighed as he then said, "At least I would plan on where I would live after today." The girl looked at him in astonishment as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Kuro stared at her before looking off into the distance, answering, "Sally is getting moved to a retirement home in a couple of days, and since she thought that you would be staying, we would have this house together." He turned to look at the girl as she seemed to ponder before asking, "Aren't you old enough to take care of the house yourself?" Kuro shook his head as he answered, "I can't take the house since I'm not a blood relative. Remember, I'm using a fake identity…"

The woman remembered how they had to use some of her mother's old contacts to make a fake identity for Kuro. Only her mother, she, and Kuro know that he never existed before 1965.

Sighing in defeat, she spoke, "I'm sorry. I just…"

Kuro shook his head as he then stood up to place the helmet on his head. He turned to say, "I'm used to it and I was ready for things like this, Laurie. You don't have to worry about me." His helmet covered his fake smile as he then held a hand out to her and said, "We better head to them before they come over here and start wondering why there's such a sad mood over this place." Laurie smiled as she took the hand.

_As we headed over to the roof top where everyone else was waiting, I felt that Laurie was extremely worried about me. When we had first met, she literally saved me from what she called "rape". I never got the concept of the idea yet, nor do I wish to understand it as it sounds like a bad thing to happen to anyone. Maybe she thinks that someone is going to do this "rape" thing to me when she leaves for Washington DC with Jon._

_Once we reached there, I was paired to work with the Comedian, which to my surprise that the man was rather eager to team up with me. Through the years since we had formed this group, I had never worked on his side as the times he did partner up with someone, they would just cause more trouble…_

_Mind you that the people he was paired with was mostly Adrian and Laurie, both hated him for their own reasons._

_I guess it was to see if I would actually work with anyone other than Laurie since I had always just jumped in to get things done. Isn't that how Laurie did it when she rescued me?_

"Hurry the fuck up, kid!" shouted the Comedian as he cocked his shotgun as they walked through a large alley in between the buildings. Kuro and his bird, Karasu, were following the best they could, but there was always something that kept blocking their way. They had gotten a tip about a location of a kidnapped pair of twin girls, no older than seven years old.

Once they got near the area of their last seen appearance, it was some sort of abandoned store of some sort since it was empty and only small wires were present. It was obvious that the Comedian was angered by the lack of "assholes" in the area, making Crow question the man's sanity. Luckily, the burly man explained what he meant, making Crow nodded in confirmation as he took out a flash light and began to search the area for clues. There wasn't much anything that was out of place or showed that anyone had even come through there before them.

As hope seemed to dwindle and the Comedian was voicing out his dismissal, Crow saw something glint when his flashlight shone over it. Putting it back to where the shine happened, he saw that it was something looking like some sort of small crystal ball. After picking it up, he placed it in the light. He felt Karasu perch on his left shoulder, looking at it with intrigue.

"Hey, that looks like a marble," the Comedian said. "Looks like the kids were here."

Crow then remembered that the twins had always carried around a cotton bag filled with these round things, according to their parents. The Comedian made to walk towards him when he nearly stumbled over something. It was then the man noticed a creak in his step when he regained his balance. Jumping slightly to hear the creaking once again, the Comedian had Crow point the light to the floor. It seemed that a secret door was concealed rather easily since the dust covered paper literally matches its surroundings at night.

Once they went through the trap door, it revealed a large room that connected into a tunnel. Crow shown the light around as more glints of light were shone. He then noticed a trail down into the tunnel as he commented in an intrigued tone, "Hansel and Gretel…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the Comedian asked as Crow gestured with his flashlight. The helmet-wearing hero answered, "It's like Hansel and Gretel with the trail of bread crumbs." With saying that, he turned to the crow still perched on his shoulder as he warned Karasu, "Don't eat those, Karasu. We need it to find the kids." He heard the Comedian laugh at this as the man said, "I don't think your bird is going to eat any of those 'bread crumbs', kid."

With that, they journeyed through the tunnel as they soon noticed a light at the end. Ignoring something the Comedian said about making sure he wasn't dead, Crow turned off his flashlight and had Karasu stay perched on the pipes that ran through the tunnel. As they got closer to the end, they heard voices conversing with one another while another was arguing in the conversation. The Comedian stopped Crow from venturing into the light as a figure was seen shoved past the entrance.

_We did find the location of the twins as we hid inside the tunnel's darkness, seeing the group of bad guys still arguing over something that I didn't pay much heed to. After I saw the man stand up and charge at whoever pushed him, I took that chance to run over to the crates on the other side of the room, and I didn't get caught!_

_Score one for me!_

_I turned to motion the Comedian to come out of the tunnel since there were crates that covered anyone that entered the room. Once he was there, I peaked over to see the commotion, seeing a bunch of men with ski masks over their heads. In the end of the room, I saw about six children locked in a cage, two of them were twins. I was about to move to go save them when Karasu pulled back on my jacket._

Crow glared behind his helmet at his pet bird as it flapped wildly, alerting everyone in the room that they were found. He saw all six of the bad guys pulling out some sort of gun; two holding something that he learned was called a shot gun. He quickly jumped over the crates he was hiding behind, grabbing one of them as he threw it over his head. It knocked out one of the men, leaving five standing and about to pull the triggers.

Gun shots were heard as Crow did a back flip while the Comedian took out his own shot gun and fired at two of them, leaving three; one is holding a pistol and two are holding the shot guns. Once Crow finished his flip, he stood just in time when the one in the middle with the scattergun fired at him, sending the boy back and slid on the floor. Crow heard the Comedian shout to him as the burly man relentlessly shot at the last three, killing them all. He went to the fallen boy, hearing Crow muttered, "Get those… kids out… they have to… get home."

"Get up, punk! We gotta get you to a freaking clinic or something," he heard the man shout at him as he forced him to sit. Crow held his chest as he felt a pulsing pain all over it. Looking down at himself, he saw that the front of his leather jacket was torn and his white shirt was riddled with holes. However, his skin was left bare and unmarked… there was no sign that he was shot by anything. Crow looked down at it through his helmet like it was nothing, but when he turned to see the Comedian's expression, the man looked completely shocked.

_I didn't get why he was so surprised that I was shot. This happened to me before when I went solo a few times and these bad guys seemed to be only using pellet bullets… That's what I believed since they kept shooting at me before and all I felt was pangs of pain. The Comedian just shook it off as he turned to the cage and released the frightened children. Although they were hesitant at first, I showed the marble at the twins as one of them hugged me rather tightly and cried happily. _

_Once we were out of there and phoned the police about finding the kidnapped children, we headed back to the group to inform of our success._

Crow was sitting on the ledge of the building, waiting patiently for the others to come as it was almost the time for everyone to return. He sensed the Comedian was staring at him with a stern stare, making him quite uncomfortable as Karasu was flying above, enjoying the skies. The stare became quite annoying as Crow then asked, "Did I do something wrong back there, sir?"

The Comedian just ignored him as he then chooses that moment to look away as the sound of an engine was coming closer.

_Not much happened after that since it was when everyone gave Laurie and Jon their farewells as the two teleported to their home in Washington DC. It was kind of hard to explain to Sally when I got back by myself and it was also a bit odd that she had seen this coming. If she did, how come she didn't stop it? I didn't ask._

_She already had someone to watch over me, even though I am of age to live on my own. I guess she was mostly worried I would go back to living in that alley that I told her about. She was the only one I ever told so far about where I lived and also about my… amnesia she called it. I haven't told Laurie about it, she just thinks I'm just some runaway who lived on the streets._

_I drove in the limo with her for the last time as we drove towards a large apartment that looked very… expensive…?_

Crow and Sally rode the elevator up as the Asian only held a large backpack that held just the bare necessities: clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, his alter ego outfit, and other stuff that Sally said was important. Crow mentally smiled at how motherly she had treated him these past four years, making him feel like he did have a family. He entered into the large apartment, seeing that it was already furnished and had all the necessities that one needs to live in. After giving a short but heartfelt farewell, Kuro ventured through the apartment.

He had only just dropped his pack when he heard a knock on the door. Hurriedly, he opened it to reveal a familiar face without the mask. "The Comedi…" was all he said before he was shut silent by the man's slap to his face. Kuro looked up at him in shock as he said, "I don't need anyone here knowing who I am, kid." As he entered the apartment, the man turned and said, "While we are out of our costumes, you can call me Eddie Blake."

**Note: Writer's block got me right around here… so… sorry if this sucks here… if you're interested in this story so far…**

Kuro felt slightly… abnormal by this man's sudden gesture of kindness as he sensed a question rising. Folding his over his own chest, Kuro stared up at the man and asked, "Why'd you come here?" The man just chuckled as he was smoking his cigar. Kuro wondered if this man had some unlimited supply of those on his person as the old man said, "Sally dear told me to keep an eye on you. The doll asked rather _nicely_…" The Asian tiled his head in slight confusion. Mr. Blake just shook his head as he said, "She did say you wouldn't understand most of the words since you have amnesia."

"Why are you doing favors for Ms. Juspeczyk?"

The older man looked at the Asian teen in slight surprise before answering, "She never told you?" Kuro just tilted his head; his expression still confused as Mr. Blake just shook his head and said, "Sally Jupiter said that she was able to get you a job in the day time to help you pay off the bills for this room."

_It was quite odd to see that this guy was… I don't even know why he was treating me… well, from all the times we worked together; the Comedian wasn't even acting this… I don't even know how to finish this entry anymore! Anyways, I'm going to work tomorrow on my first job as… what job did Sally get me anyways?_

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
